Liquids are administered in hospitals to patients for many purposes -- the most common perhaps being the intravenous fluid infusion. These infusion systems generally include an inverted glass bottle filled with sterile liquid such as salt, mineral, sugar solution, electrolytes, and antibiotics. As the solution is drained from an intravenous bottle through the flexible tube for infusion into the patient through a needle in the patient's vein, air is vented into the bottle for displacement of the fluid drained from the bottle. Other bottles in use are of the collapsible type and hence do not require the replacement of air. Commercial apparatus on the market also include disposeable kits that comprise a plastic tubing with a means at one end for entering the bottle to drain the fluid and an air inlet to replace the fluid as it is drained. At the other end of the tube means are provided to connect with an injection needle.